Tiempo
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: El tiempo no se detiene. No vacila. No espera. ¿Cómo pasarás el tiempo que se te ha dado?


Hello! Lectoras y lector! No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, cierto?

Hoy les traigo un Fic muy, muy lindo... No tengo nada que decir por ahora...

Sólo Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo<strong>

**Sumario: **El tiempo no se detiene. No vacila. No espera. ¿Cómo pasarás el tiempo que se te ha dado?

**Disclaimer: **K-ON! No es mío... no soy tan inteligente

* * *

><p>La primera vez que la conociste era aún una niña, alumbrada por los rayos del Sol naciente.<p>

Ibas a buscar algunas bayas del bosque cuando la viste sentada tranquilamente en la punta de una pequeña colina, trenzando flores con sus pequeños pero ágiles dedos. Se te hizo raro que una niña estuviera sola a estas horas. Aún estaba bastante oscuro afuera y también había bastante frío para una persona tan pequeña como ella. Esa niñita podía enfermarse.

Viendo a tu alrededor, te preguntabas si los padres de la chica se encontraban cerca de ahí. Este era un país antiguo después de todo; tal vez su familia estaba cuidando su cosecha, dejando a la niña de largo cabello oscuro con sus asuntos.

_Tienes hambre. Busca comida. Ella estará bien._

Aunque no te sorprendió que terminaras yendo hacia la pequeña niña a pesar de tu pensamiento.

Te dirigiste a la colina, por dentro te decías que debías dejarla sola. Siempre le has dado a tu estómago prioridad y estabas segura que ningún buen padre dejaría a tan inocente niña sola para que la atacaran halcones o se la comieran los lobos.

Y no es que halcones, águilas o cualquier otra ave de presa fuera suficientemente fuerte para llevarse a una niña.

Pero ese no era el punto.

Hablaste cuando aún estabas lejos de ella. "Oye, no deberías estar aquí sola."

Para tu horror, la chica de cabello negro soltó la guirnalda de flores que sostenía y se alejaba con cada paso que dabas.

"Eh, no te asustes. No voy a lastimarte. ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Se encuentran por aquí?" preguntaste mientras levantabas tu brazo, tratando de calmarla. Tristemente, aún tenía miedo de ti y te veía como si la tuvieras en tu menú para el desayuno.

Aunque aún estuviera sentada en la hierba sabías que si dabas un paso en falso ella huiría. Asustarla era lo último que querías. Sólo tratabas de ayudar.

_Maldita mi curiosidad._

Cuidadosamente, te seguiste acercando, hablando tranquilamente y recogiendo la guirnalda del suelo, donde lo tiró. Te agachaste y recogiste dicho artículo. "Está bonito, ¿tú lo hiciste?" dijiste con la voz más suave que tus bruscas cuerdas vocales pudieron sacar.

Aún aterrada, la niña se alejó un poco más pero asentó tímidamente en respuesta.

Sonreíste, tratando de parecer amigable cuando bien sabías por qué te tenía miedo. Después de todo eras una extraña que apareció de la nada y estabas invadiendo su espacio. Hasta los niños sabían cuando una situación era peligrosa o no. Tu sonrisa se suavizó, perdiendo su brillo. Te diste cuenta que las circunstancias no ayudaban, que podían empeorar las cosas.

Luego viste que lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos…

"¡Ah! Eh… no llores, por favor. Toma…" le ofreciste de vuelta sus flores. "Sólo me preguntaba que hacías tú sola aquí afuera. Los bandidos pueden robarte o los lobos pueden comerte y-"

La niña gritó, tomando su cabeza con sus pequeñas manos.

"Ah, Shh… Lo siento" _Buen trabajo. Ritsu. Bien hecho._

Tentativamente, te hincaste en frente de la chica, dándole algún tiempo para que comprendiera que no ibas a lastimarla. Esperaste, muy pacientemente, hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron un poco.

Realmente debiste atemorizar a la pobre. Estaba encogiéndose tanto como podía, esperando que la aterradora persona, tú, se fuera.

Una suave sonrisa se grabó en tu rostro mientras te acercabas y colocabas tu mano en la cabeza de la niña. Primero se encogió al contacto, como si esperara algo doloroso o que la asustara. Pero como no llegó, abrió sus húmedos ojos.

"¿Ya ves? Estás bien." Gentilmente acariciaste su cabeza.

La chica sollozó pero no se retiro de tu caricia. Al contrario, levantó la vista y te miró con duda en sus ojos. Debía preguntarse quien eras.

"No quería asustarte." Dijiste mientras retirabas tu mano de su cabeza y lo remplazabas con la guirnalda que tejió. El aro estaba cubierto con tal precisión que no esperabas que una joven niña lo hubiera hecho. Estaba hecho principalmente de dientes de león blancos con algunas flores amarillas que no reconociste. Gentilmente, empujaste el aro de flores en la cabeza de la chica para cumplir su propósito de ser un collar. Lucía suficiente grande para eso. O eso pensaste.

Fue hasta que se atasco en la cabeza de la niña que te diste cuenta que el aro servía mejor como corona que como collar.

No querías forzarlo porque podía romperlo y, luego de lo que pasaste con niños temprano en la mañana, no querías arriesgarte. Podía enfadarse si destruías su pequeña obra maestra y no querías eso. Nunca te ha gustado la mirada de los niños llorones.

"Creo que es muy pequeño, ¿no?" reíste y le diste una pequeña palmadita en su cabeza de cabello oscuro. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Te miró fijamente con sus ojos grises, diciéndote que no se le permitía hablar con extraños incluso cuando no dijo nada.

"Claro. Eres buena niña, ¿cierto?" sonreíste de nuevo, sintiéndote tonta porque más bien hablabas sola. "Mi nombre es Ritsu. Ves, ya no soy una extraña. Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

La chica parpadeó. Consideraste que la chica debía estar pensando sobre la lógica detrás de tu ilógica presentación y reíste. Los niños de esos días eran muy inteligentes.

Limpiando los residuos de sus lágrimas, la chica de ojos grises abrió la boca para decir algo, algo que tú esperabas fuera su nombre. Sería más fácil hablar con ella si tuvieras un nombre para etiquetar su rostro.

Sus labios temblaban mientras abría su boca para responder tu pregunta. Sin embargo, un grito distante la interrumpió.

"¡Mio-chan! ¡Es hora de regresar!"

Mio, la pequeña niña con ojos grises y largo cabello negro, inmediatamente saltó para ponerse de pie y corrió hacia donde venía la voz que dijo su nombre. La dejaste hacerlo. La voz sonaba de un adulto, tal vez su Padre. Habías cumplido con tu auto-determinada obligación de cuidar de un niño pequeño.

Y en el momento justo, tu estómago gruñó, redirigiendo tu atención a la misión original por la que andabas en los perímetros de la pequeña ciudad.

_Ah, finalmente, hora de comer._

Te empujaste y te levantaste de donde estabas hincada. Estabas a punto de girar hacia donde estabas yendo cuando viste de reojo la pequeña figura de Mio. Estaba de pie en la base de la colina, entre tú y su padre, quien caminaba hacia ella. Después de dar un vistazo rápido al hombre, como demostrando que lo había escuchado, regresó su mirada hacia ti. El Gris fresco contrastaba con el amarillo cálido del Sol naciente, igual que ahora la curiosidad contrastaba con el miedo que tenían sus ojos hace unos momentos.

Le diste un a sonrisa amplia, indicándole que fuera con su padre, y moviste tu mano en un adiós silencioso.

Ligeramente inclinó su cabeza y con duda te regresó una pequeña sonrisa antes de voltearse y correr hacia su padre.

La viste saludar al hombre que la vino a recoger. Ahora estaba a salvo. Repentinamente todo estaba bien en el mundo, pensaste con humor. Viste que se la llevaban hasta que ella y su padre desaparecieron detrás de otra pequeña colina. De repente te sentiste sentimental por una niña que probablemente pensó que eras un monstruo, sacudiste la cabeza vigorosamente. No es que la fueras a ver de nuevo incluso si quisieras hacer algo para compensar por asustarla tan temprano en la mañana.

Vagamente, y sin razón alguna, te preguntabas si lucías aterradora.

_De nuevo deben ser mis ojos…_

Permaneciste en la cima de esa colina, perdida en pensamientos antiguos. Fue hasta que tu hambre se dio a conocer nuevamente que regresaste a la realidad.

_Muy bien, voy alimentarte._

Estómago estúpido.

Entonces giraste y regresaste de donde viniste, con imágenes de bayas salvajes flotando en tu mente.

* * *

><p>Fue algunas décadas después que te encontrabas de nuevo en esa pequeña ciudad.<p>

No eras de las que recordaba los lugares donde habías estado porque los escenarios cambiaban muy rápido. Tienes que encontrar una zona poblada que haya permanecido sin cambios para que reconocieras lo que había ahí la primera vez que pasaste. Viajas mucho después de todo, y probablemente has viajado por todo el país numerosas veces, vagando sin dirección. Has estado en varios lugares de vez en cuando por un par de años pero nunca te has establecido.

No podías quedarte en un sólo lugar por mucho.

Difusos recuerdos pasaban mientras caminabas por el mismo sucio camino donde encontraste a la niña en la cima de la colina. Vagamente reconocías las vallas de madera podrida y la ligera curva del camino a la izquierda que una vez te llevó a un bosque que había ahí. Como si el viento susurrara en tu oído, dirigiste la mirada hacia donde estaba la pequeña colina. Aún estaba ahí pero ya no estaba cubierta de hierba. En su lugar estaba una vieja pero, aparentemente resistente cabaña.

Imágenes de la niña de ojos grises y cabello negro tejiendo flores bailaban en frente de tus ojos mientras una pequeña punzada en tu pecho lamentaba su ausencia. Sabías que era tonto, claro. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, esa niñita debía ser una mujer madura ahora, tal vez rodeada por nietos. Probablemente ni siquiera se acuerda que tú la asustaste en aquel entonces.

Ella no era como tú después de todo. Ella no era una prisionera como tú.

_También debería marcharme._

Pero realmente querías hacer sonreír hace niña de nuevo. Todavía te sentías culpable por lo que pasó esa vez, no importa cuan irrazonable pareciera.

Te sumergiste en pensamientos que consistían en palabras insultantes dirigidas a ti misma sobre lo increíblemente cursi que estabas siendo. Has vivido tu vida sola por mucho tiempo, en ese mucho tiempo, nunca te has preocupado por los perros golpeados, hombres asesinados, y provincias borradas de mapas y de las mentes de las personas por igual, como resultado de conflictos fronterizos.

Lógicamente, no debería importante una niñita llamada Mio, a quien sólo conociste una vez. Fue un breve momento comparado con la extensión de tu vida pero la imagen del cabello oscuro reflejando los rayos amarillos del Sol tercamente permanecía grabada en algún lugar de tu mente.

"¿Hay alguien allá fuera?

Lo primero que pensaste cuando escuchaste la voz de la mujer fue que era linda, suave, delicada y absolutamente hermosa. Real y suave.

Reconociste que la voz vino de la misma cabaña que estabas viendo hace unos minutos, levantaste la mirada desde un grupo de dientes de león blancos que crecían en la base de un poste de la cerca podrida, para ver quien había hablado.

Viste largo cabello negro y ojos grises profundos.

"Sólo… pasaba por aquí, sí, es cierto." Tu voz sonó demasiado alto para tu gusto. Mientras que estabas diciendo la verdad, verla de nuevo acabó con cualquier capacidad que tenías para pensar.

No ayudó que ella tomara mucho interés en ti, estudiándote curiosamente.

Por costumbre, y tal vez por nervios, rascaste la parte de atrás de tu cabeza.

"No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?" preguntó pero sin hacer prejuicios, a diferencia de las otras personas de la ciudad que podían ponerse hostiles rápidamente si tenían la ligera sospecha que eras alguien peligroso.

"Vengo… ehm," dudaste. En serio, deberías haber perfeccionado el arte de contestar preguntas sobre tu origen hace mucho tiempo. "…de unas ciudades cercanas a aquí. Lamento molestarte." Te inclinaste respetuosamente, quejándote por el movimiento ya que no estabas acostumbrada a ello.

_No me cree._

La ligera inclinación de la cabeza de la mujer era suficiente prueba de que sabía que mentías.

"Va a oscurecer pronto." Dijo, "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?"

"Oh, eso… no, estaré bien, Señorita."

"No voy a dejar que una chica camine en la noche con esa simple ropa. Te enfermaras antes de llegar a casa."

Notaste que debajo de ese tono amable, hubo un estremecimiento de miedo. Que bien, ¿la asustaste de nuevo? Cuando viste que su temblorosa mano sostenía un palo de madera, sabías que tu deducción fue correcta. Culpa irracional pasó a través de ti nuevamente. ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal cada que la asustas?

Aparte de la curiosidad, sabías que no tenías nada con que combatir su lógica sin revelar información que preferías guardar para ti. La única opción que tenías era quedarte e irte a primera hora en la mañana. Está siendo amable después de todo, una cualidad que rara vez va dirigida hacia ti. Tristemente, tu voz de traicionó de nuevo, rehusándose a actuar cuando todo lo que necesitabas era decir 'de acuerdo'. Te sentías rara cuando estabas con esta mujer, esta Mio. El instinto te dijo que rápidamente te fueras y olvidaras cualquier recuerdo de esa mujer de cabello oscuro, pero aún así algo dentro de ti, algo más inexplicable que el instinto, te atraía a ella.

Sólo tenías que aceptar pero no lo hiciste. Aunque ella esperó, demostrando la madurez de su avanzada edad. Seguías dudando, insegura de que hacer.

_Acepta. Idiota. Sólo acepta_

Pero no lo hiciste y tu respuesta seguía sin sonar.

Hasta que tu estómago lo hizo por ti…

Sentiste que tus orejas ardían por aquel ruido. Si no lo supieras mejor, habrías pensado que ella también lo escuchó.

"Tengo algo de estofado adentro…" ofreció, ya no con miedo sino divertida.

"Yo, eh…" dudaste. Seguramente tu rostro estaba rojo; podías sentir la sangre llegando hasta tus mejillas debido a la vergüenza. Aunque a esas alturas, no sabías si estabas avergonzada porque tu estómago gruñó sin tu permiso o porque te estabas sonrojando. Eras muy vieja para sonrojarte.

Mirabas a todos lados excepto a la mujer en frente de ti, buscando una escapatoria. Mientras que deseabas volver a encontrarla, no significaba que realmente querías verla.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ritsu."

Querías darte una bofetada por haber dicho tu nombre tan rápido.

"¿Sin apellido?"

"…"

"¿Huérfana?"

Por un momento, te preguntabas por qué había sacado esa conclusión. Tendías a olvidar lo joven que lucías y esta vez no fue la excepción. Con todos los problemas en las provincias, muchos niños perdían a sus padres. Ella asumió que eras uno de ellos, una huérfana, pérdida y sin hogar. Sonreíste huecamente por la idea que esa descripción encajaba realmente a lo que eras.

Sentiste una mano en tu hombro.

"Vamos a dentro, ¿sí?

Había tristeza y dolor en la mirada que te dio. Querías negarte porque no querías tristeza o dolor, sin duda, no de ella. Mientras que la mirada de fría melancolía encajaba con su imagen externa, la tristeza no.

Incapaz de responder su pregunta y rechazar su oferta, asentiste y aceptaste su hospitalidad.

"Mi nombres es Mio Terada."

* * *

><p>Terminaste quedándote más tiempo del que pensabas.<p>

Luego de un simple platillo que consistía en estofado de vegetales y algo de arroz, Mio encontró la forma de convencerte para que te quedaras con ella. Argumentó que vivía sola y si querías ser su compañía, aunque sea parar una conversación ociosa, estaría más que contenta. Sin tener el corazón como para dejarla sola, aceptaste. Ni que tuvieras algún otro lugar al que ir.

"¿Tienes niños?" te atreviste a preguntar un día mientras cosechaban patatas en su jardín.

La serena mujer sólo te dio una sonrisa triste mientras extraía un tubérculo rojo del suelo. "No pude embarazarme."

"Oh." Respondiste tontamente. ¿Qué podrías responder a eso? Incómoda por el repentino silencio, clavaste la pala en el suave suelo y seguiste cavando.

"Lamento haber preguntado."

"Está bien, Ritsu-san. Todo está en el pasado. Ya no pienso en eso." Colocó una patata en su canasta. "Me sorprendió que preguntaras."

"Bueno, sólo pensé que si tenías, deberían estar aquí contigo." Te quejaste mientras jalabas una raíz. El objeto obstinado se negaba a salir. Gruñendo, te jalaste para atrás y tiraste tan fuerte como pudiste.

"¡Ten cuidado!" gritó Mio pero su advertencia vino un poco tarde.

"Auch…" te encontrabas en el suelo con un montón de tubérculos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, acercándote tan rápido como pudo.

"Estoy bien…" dijiste mientras te sobabas el trasero. Luego levantaste el kilo de patatas que extrajiste del suelo, "Creo que es suficiente, no creo que quiera golpear mi trasero de nuevo, Terada-san."

Viste que su preocupación desapareció de su rostro y asentó, "Sí, es… de hecho más que suficiente."

Sonrió.

Y no pudiste evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mio Terada murió a la puesta del Sol en un día de invierno.<p>

Su muerte fue rápida, ayudada por el duro frío de invierno. En tus ojos, pasó de una niñita a una mujer elegante a una débil alma moribunda. Nunca te diste cuenta de lo enferma que estaba hasta que un día ya no pudo soportar. Nunca notaste lo delgadas que eran sus manos o lo pálida que estaba hasta que tomaba tu mano débilmente para asegurarte que todo estaría bien.

Nunca pensaste que una portadora de ojos grises como los suyos podría ponerse débil tan rápidamente.

En tu desesperación, limpiaste su jardín de vegetales de cualquier resto de plantas para cavar su tumba. Con cada estaca de madera que una vez usaste para excavar las patatas y con cada puñado de tierra que moviste, sentiste un vacío expandirse en tu corazón. Pensaste que finalmente encontraste un hogar aquí, con Mio. Fue aquí donde sentías tu alma en paz. Fue aquí donde perdiste el impulso de vagar ciegamente porque finalmente tenías una razón para quedarte.

Fue aquí donde sentiste por primera vez auténtica felicidad.

La enterraste al amanecer. Pensaste que era lo mejor ya que la conociste bajo los rayos del Sol naciente. Era mejor decirle adiós de la misma forma. Sin lágrimas, la acostaste en su último lugar de descanso. _Así que así se siente perder a alguien, _pensaste malhumoradamente. Tus ojos estaban tan secos aunque todo lo que querías hacer era llorar.

"Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo." Esas fueron sus palabras finales antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez.

Cubriéndola con tierra mojada y luego levantar piedras para hacer su tumba hizo que tu estómago se revolviera.

El final de todo esto desgarraba.

Pero debías decir adiós.

Quemaste su cabaña porque no querías que nadie más viviera ahí. Considerabas aquella colina como sagrada y rezaste que algún día sería cubierto con pasto suave nuevamente. Bajaste la mirada hacia las guirnaldas que hiciste de dientes de león blanco. Aunque fuera una adulta, a Mio le gustaban y recogía libremente esas flores blancas cuando podía así que reunías tantas como podías encontrar y ponías tus manos a trabajar para recrear los collares de flores que ella solía hacer.

Echaste aquellas dolorosas flores al fuego.

Fue tu elogio final

Mirando al fuego alcanzar al cielo matutino, agradeciste a algo que una vez maldijiste. Agradeciste al Tiempo. Sin embargo por breve que haya sido su predestinada amistad, el tiempo te permitió que ocurriera y por eso, estabas agradecida.

"Estoy feliz de encontrarte de nuevo."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oye, Ritsu, ¿aún estás despierta?"<em>

"_¿Eh? Sí, lo estoy."_

"_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que fuiste en tu vida pasada?"_

"…"

"_Digo, si el alma humana en verdad existe entonces debemos ir a algún lugar luego que terminemos con esta vida._

"_Oye…"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Nunca has pensado en ello?"_

"_No, en realidad no."_

"_Eso se me hace difícil de creer. Pensaba que tú eras la que tenía la imaginación salvaje."_

"_Sí tengo imaginación, Mio, pero creo que pasas mucho tiempo con tus cuentos de hadas."_

"_Se llaman novelas, Ritsu. La existencia del alma humana es muy común también en los mangas, ¿cierto? Y tú lees eso todos los días. No entiendo por qué crees que es extraño."_

"_No lo sé."_

"_¿Disculpa?_

"_Nunca he pensado en ello. En mi vida pasada… si la tuve."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Ahora, déjame dormir. Tu estómago es muy cómodo."_

"_¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda?"_

"_No, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no estás gorda. Son tus caderas-¡Auch!"_

* * *

><p>Estabas tomando té y comiendo dulces pasteles de arroz en un banco cuando escuchaste una conmoción venir de la calle.<p>

"Oye, Oyaji, ¿Qué crees que está pasando?" preguntaste al vendedor de dulces.

"¿Hmm?" El hombre con barba poblada inhaló antes de responder, "Oh escuché que algunos nobles iban a pasar hoy por aquí pero no veo porque tanta energía."

Recorriste con tu mano tu fleco antes de comer el último bocado de dulce. "Creo que voy a revisar. Gracias por la comida, Oyaji." Sonreíste al vendedor y pagaste la cuenta antes de pararte y estirarte.

"Claro, chico."

Te despediste y comenzaste a caminar hacia la muchedumbre. Como esperabas, caballos y carruajes desfilaban por la calle con la gente ovacionando. Por lo que pudiste ver -_ojala pudiera ser más alta- _no te sorprendería si fueran miembros de la familia imperial los que iban en ese carruaje.

Seguiste viendo el desfile con ligero interés. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuviste ahí. Las ciudades eran más grandes y había más gente caminando por las calles. Para ti, todos los edificios parecían nuevos y, en ciertas partes de la ciudad, se encontraban villas masivas con grandioso bambú y jardines de cereza. Este lugar no se parecía nada al de antes.

Te diste cuenta que te habías perdido por mucho tiempo en la modernización.

El brillo de un cuchillo te sacó de tu confusión.

De reojo, viste a un grupo de hombres armados maniobrando cautelosamente entre la muchedumbre y luego correr a la calle principal, persiguiendo el carruaje, desenvainaron sus espadas.

"¡Asesinos!" fue lo gritaste y la gente que estaba parada junto a ti escapó, por temor a involucrarse. Maldijiste su cobardía pero tampoco hiciste nada más que ver a los guardias del carruaje pelear contra los bribones. Estabas desarmada después de todo y tu alarma debió ser suficiente ayuda para ellos.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que el ataque sorpresa fue demasiado para los guardias. Fueron cortados uno por uno. El Capitán se las arregló para deshacerse de la mayoría de los bribones pero hasta él sufrió heridas que no le permitían seguir peleando.

Maldijiste por lo bajo pero no querías intervenir.

"Saquen a la Princesa para que pueda ver su hermoso rostro." Uno de los hombres rió mientras los pocos que seguían de pie señalaban con sus afiladas espadas a los espectadores.

_¿Princesa…?_

Tu sangre se heló cuando uno de los sujetos arrastró fuera del carruaje, amordazada, a una joven mujer con largo cabello negro.

"Heh, me siento mal por matarte, Señorita, pero debo mantener mi juramento."

Antes de que te dieras cuenta, entraste en la batalla. La ira te invadió y te olvidaste de la razón. Todo lo que veías era la princesa de largo cabello negro.

Diste un paso dentro de su círculo de protección, completamente roja.

"Oye, retrocede o te mataré." Te advirtió un sujeto con una cortada en la sien, apuntando su katana hacia tu rostro.

Un gruñido salió de tu garganta, "Vete al diablo."

"Maldito…" el hombre levantó su espada con toda la intención de apuñalarte.

Te preocupaba poco pelear. Luego de muchos años vagando por este mundo, aprendiste que la violencia era una simple perdida de energía. Sin embargo, no sobreviste tanto a través de pacifismo y hoy, con esa mujer de cabello negro llorando detrás de este estúpido hombre, que bloqueaba tu camino, no estabas de humor para quedarte ahí y ver.

No sabías si era valor o imprudencia lo que te impulsaba mientras te acercabas al hombre y balanceaste tu brazo contra él, redirigiendo su ataque hacia la calle. Con tu oponente momentáneamente fuera de equilibrio, lo golpeaste con tus sandalias de madera en el pecho.

Un quejido llegó a tus oídos.

"¿Qué rayos hacen?, ¡Deténgalo!" gruñó el hombre que sostenía a la Princesa.

Brincando hacia un guardia muerto, tomaste una espada justo a tiempo para bloquear dos espadas que se dirigían a ti.

"Estás muerto, chico."

Tu katana temblaba mientras la sostenías con una mano y usabas la otra para buscar algo que pudieras usar para acabar con tus enemigos. Sus espadas estaban a algunos centímetros cuando tu mano encontró lo que buscaba. Satisfecha, sonreíste a tus enemigos y dijiste, "No estoy seguro de ello." Sin advertencia, arrojaste un puñado de tierra a sus rostros. Por instinto, retrocedieron, permitiéndote incorporarte y pelear apropiadamente.

El peso de la espada que sostenías parecía ajeno para ti. No habías sujetado una en décadas, desde que llevar una se convirtió más en una molestia que en una ventaja. Sin embargo, tu brazo aún sabía lo que ese peso significaba y estabas recordando como se usaba.

Esos idiotas deben aprender a respetar a sus mayores.

Tus ataques eran imprudentes pero, sin duda, eran poderosos. Sin embargo, ellos tenían claramente un mejor entrenamiento que tu.

Pero eso no importaba tanto como la mujer que querías salvar. La mujer, que tú sabías era Mio.

Te las arreglaste bien para combatir contra dos asesinos pero sabías que tu esfuerzo no valdría la pena si no salvabas a la princesa.

_No quiero matarte…_

Sacudiste la cabeza. Era inútil recordar el pasado. Debías pensar en el ahora. Aunque pudiste desarmar a uno de los hombres, él no retrocedió. Incluso su lenguaje corporal insinuaba que buscaría otra arma si tenía la oportunidad.

_¡Huyan, maldición!_

El otro sujeto, aún armado, te atacó por abajo y tuviste que torcer tu brazo a un lado para desviar su ataque. De reojo, viste que el hombre desarmado tomó la espada de uno de sus compañeros caídos. La ira recorría tus venas. No querías lastimarlos pero ellos seguían peleando.

"¡Oye! Arroja tu espada o juro que le cortaré la cabeza a la princesa." El líder de los bandidos dirigió el filo de su katana hacia la garganta de la princesa.

"No te atrevas…" gruñiste, con voz amenazante y llena de ira.

"¡Yo soy tú oponente, mocoso!" ladró el hombre que habías enfrentado y atacó con su espada.

Te tomó un simple movimiento partir su antebrazo.

Un grito de miedo.

Regresaste tus ojos a la Princesa. Su captor la estaba sujetando para llevársela bajo el brazo.

En el momento que viste salir lágrimas de sus grises ojos, tu brazo se movió por su cuenta y arrojaste la espada como una jabalina, alcanzando al hombre que la tenía cautiva.

Cayó pesadamente y sangraba en el piso.

Los otros sujetos se quedaron de pie, paralizados.

Rápidamente, te dirigiste hacia la princesa y la soltaste.

"¿Está herida—"

"Pagarás por esto-"

Apretaste los dientes. Te pusiste de pie, sacaste rápidamente la espada enterrada en el líder y la sostuviste hacia la estúpida alma que se atrevía a acercarte a ti.

El hombre se detuvo, arrojó su espada y luego comenzó a temblar.

"O-ojos dorados… ¡E-eres un demonio!"

Tu agarre se aflojó por la acusación.

El ruido de los cascos dominó a los murmullos entre los cobardes que no hicieron nada más que ver durante la pelea.

Arrojaste la espada cuando los bandidos huyeron.

Te preguntabas si huyeron por los refuerzos que venían o por tus ojos.

"¡Señorita!" un hombre bajó del caballo inmediatamente para ayudar a la hija de su Rey.

Diste la vuelta y miraste a la Princesa que habías salvado. Ella, también, te miraba con miedo en sus ojos.

Gruñiste. La volviste a espantar.

_En verdad eres t__ú, ¿cierto?_

_Regresaste._

_Pero, por favor, no me mires así…_

Sentiste una pesada mano en tu hombro, sacándote de tus pensamientos.

"Vendrás con nosotros. Tienes mucho que explicar."

Te retiraste del agarre del hombre. La mirada en sus ojos era un veredicto mucho más doloroso que el que el Rey podría darte. Estaba aquí. Estaba viva. La encontraste de nuevo. Pero te tenía miedo y no recordaba.

Sólo querías huir.

"¡Espera!" te llamó luego que diste dos pasos para escapar de ahí, para escapar del inexplicable dolor.

Y, como la idiota que eras, te detuviste y regresaste tu atención a la princesa. Un destello de esperanza brilló dentro de ti, sin tu permiso.

Le tomó un momento limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos con la gracia que sólo una Princesa podría tener y se levantó con la ayuda de uno de sus guardias.

"Salvaste mi vida. Por favor, permíteme agradecerte correctamente."

Dispuesta a exponer esa diminuta llama de esperanza al cruel viento de la realidad, desviaste tu mirada hacia un montón de pétalos blancos detrás del kimono de la princesa.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi Salvador?"

_Así que no me recuerda…_

_Claro que no._

Casi amargamente, respondiste. Era la princesa después de todo.

"Ritsu."

Levantaste la vista cuando escuchaste un grito de sobresalto.

"¿Señorita?" expresó un guardia desconcertado.

"Eres tú, ¿no es así?"

* * *

><p>"¿Me conoces?" le preguntaste a la princesa después de un festín en honor a tu valentía. Esta fue la primera que le pudiste hablar sin las frecuentes llamadas de sus sirvientes o guardias.<p>

La princesa, claramente agradeció que la dejaran despojarse de su ropa más formal, puso sus manos en su regazo y asentó. "Sólo en mis sueños."

"¿Sueños…?"

"Sí," dijo, pero parecía que no quería continuar. Nadie creía realmente que la chica de ojos dorados que veía en sus sueños existiera. No era posible. "Desde que era pequeña, he soñado con ojos dorados. Algunos de las sacerdotisas me dijeron que tal vez un espíritu cuidaba de mí, no creyeron que fueras real."

Una felicidad inimaginable se apoderó de ti como una marea.

"Pero ya que estás sentada aquí, conmigo, supongo que eres real." Rió suavemente, "Aunque nunca dudé de tu existencia."

"¿Un espíritu?" repetiste sus palabras con humor en tu voz.

"Sí, un espíritu juguetón al que le gustan las flores."

Reíste a toda voz, feliz más allá de la idea y asombrada por la ironía que sus sueños no eran tan precisos como pensaste que serían.

Sobresaltada por tu repentino ataque de risa, parpadeó e inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad, "¿Dije algo gracioso?"

"No, no." Sacudiste la mano para negar tu risa, "A ti era la que le gustaban los dientes de león, Mio, no a mí."

Golpeaste tu mano en tu boca cuando viste la mirada de asombro en su rostro. "Digo, Princesa. Lo siento; ¡no quise ser tan irrespetuosa!"

_¡Idiota! Ya no es—_

"…mi nombre. ¿Cómo lo supiste?" ella estaba segura que no había dicho su nombre a ese joven y todos los que estaban ahí le hablaban formalmente, como a una princesa.

…_ella_

La miraste por un largo rato, con incredulidad en tu rostro, antes de que desviaras tus ojos hacia el jardín extravagante de la villa. "No puedo… explicar algo así, Princesa. Perdóneme."

"Mio."

"¿Eh?"

"No tienes apellido así que no puedo dirigirme a ti de otra forma que no sea por tu nombre. Y ya que tu conoces el mío…"

"Me es imposible—"

"Insisto."

"B-bien…"

Dirigió su mirada al estanque del jardín en la distancia. "Tal vez, renacimos al mismo tiempo…"

"¿…Eso crees?"

_No, __tú te fuiste._

_Yo me quedé._

"Sí, en verdad creo eso porque…" dudó, "…en mis sueños eras una chica."

Por segunda vez en esa noche, te golpeaste en el rostro, no por evitar decir algo inapropiado sino para evitar reírte. Desafortunadamente, eso no detuvo a tus hombros de temblar por la alegría que ocultabas.

La princesa te miró, exasperada. Se preguntaba cuan excéntrica eras. Fuiste la primera persona que se reía de ella sin razón aparente.

Luego que dejaras de reír, alcanzaste a decir entre risitas de diversión, "Soy una chica."

La expresión en su rostro no tenía precio.

* * *

><p>Te quedaste con ella desde entonces. Simplemente te negaste a alejarte de su lado y, afortunadamente, a ella tampoco le interesaba alejarse de ti. Su amistad desafió al tiempo después de todo y ningún noble sería capaz de romper eso. Ella encontró la forma de convencer a su padre de que eras una amiga valiosa y le pidió permiso para que pudieras quedarte a su lado. Su Padre, un hombre grande y serio, lo aprobó luego que su hija lo pidiera varias veces. No quería que ningún callejero se acercara a su amada hija pero accedió por tu heroico acto. Inteligente como era, dedujo que el mejor guardia personal que su hija podría tener sería otra chica.<p>

Y luego, te encontrabas siendo la guardaespaldas de Mio.

El tiempo que pasaste con ella fue dorado. Traías artículos del mercado local para su lectura, porque no se le dejaba salir sin un sequito, mientras te enseñó (obligó) a leer y a escribir. Se divertían mucho arrojando piedras al Estanque del Amor cuando ella no estaba ocupada con sus deberes. Y tú hablabas de cosas tontas a la hora del té.

Deseabas que el tiempo se congelara.

_¿A quién engaño…?_

Estaba congelado sólo para ti.

El momento llegó cuando, como cualquier princesa, la enviaron a conocer a su futuro esposo. No se te permitió ir a pesar de tus protestas. Su padre compartía tus sentimientos, nunca había visto a su hija tan feliz desde que apareciste en su vida, pero debía respetar los deseos de su futuro yerno. Y siendo una chica que no tenía nada más que un nombre, no pudiste hacer nada al respecto.

Todo lo que podías hacer era esperar que no te separaran completamente de ella.

Sin embargo, el destino fue cruel.

Aún puedes recordar como se heló tu sangre cuando viste a uno de sus guardias tropezando en el patio, sangrando. "Bandidos" dijo, espadachines sin amo que vivieron en una época pasada se revelaron por su pérdida de prestigio y atacaron el convoy de la princesa.

El guardia lloraba al contar la historia de deshonra, asesinato y muerte mientras permanecías paralizada al mundo que te rodeaba al escucharlo.

Se necesitaron cuatro hombres para calmarte lo suficiente como para escuchar los bramidos de furia y angustia de su padre.

Pero no escuchaste nada. Sólo la furia hablaba en tu mente y rugía igual que el fuego que consumía su cabaña hace mucho.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando en búsqueda de esa maldita gente que masacró a tu querida amiga. La venganza recorría tu sangre, gritándote que derramarías la suya.

Los encontraste durante una noche sin luna en un pequeño campamento cerca de una ciudad no muy lejana a donde Mio perdió la vida.

Desenvainabas tu espada mientras entrabas al campamento, tu rostro era ilegible.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, chica?" un hombre te miró con asombro en sus ojos.

Fue la última frase que pronunció.

Aquel conocimiento olvidado regresó a ti mientras balanceabas tu espada. Las habilidades descartadas anteriormente hicieron que tu espada vibrara con poder. La ira alimentó su sed y el frío dolor afilaba su hoja. Tu espada atravesó su ropa y su carne. Te cantaba dolor y tristeza. Su canción te hizo sentir invencible. Te sentiste inmortal. Te sentiste como un Dios.

Miraste fríamente al cobarde hombre que estaba frente a ti. Era el último vivo.

El fue el único que tuvo la mala suerte de ver tus ojos resplandeciendo en medio de la parpadeante luz de la hoguera.

"¡D-demonio!" tartamudeó, rasguñando la corteza del árbol que lo acorralaba.

Gruñiste, "Tú eres el demonio. No yo."

Apagaste su vida como un soplo a una vela.

Arrojaste tu espada justo ahí, de repente su peso fue muy grande para sostenerla. Obtuviste tu revancha pero eso no la traería de vuelta. Sólo lo hiciste para alimentar tu egoísmo.

No lo lamentabas pero no significaba que te gustó lo que hiciste.

Te dirigiste hacia donde atacaron al carruaje de Mio. Su cuerpo ya no estaba ahí, claro, su padre le dio a ella y a sus guardias un entierro apropiado, pero aún había un ligero hedor a sangre en el aire y señales de lucha se veían en la vegetación.

Un terrible sollozó sacudió tu cuerpo, reduciéndote al alma perdida que siempre habías sido. Por segunda vez, perdiste tu razón de vivir, a tu mejor amiga, el alma que le daba significado a tu vida.

Maldijiste tu incapacidad de morir.

Lloraste hasta quedarte dormida recargada en el tronco de un árbol, sola y con frío.

_Te esperaré pero, por favor, vuelve a mí._

A lado de ti cayó una gota de rocío de un pétalo de diente de león.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué estás haciendo?"<em>

"_¿Qué pasó con decir Hola cuando llamas a alguien, idiota?"_

"_Eh… ya sabes que soy yo."_

"_Ese no es el punto"_

"_Y, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

"_Estoy leyendo. Sí, ya terminé la tarea y, no, no vas a copiarla."_

"_Rayos… ni siquiera he preguntado."_

"_Pero se que lo harás."_

"_Bueno, ¡no iba a hacerlo! Estuvo muy fácil esta vez así que logré terminarla yo sola, por lo que, sólo quiero saber que estás haciendo."_

"_¿Muy dependiente?_

"_¡Pero estoy aburrida!"_

"_¿El aburrimiento te hace dependiente?"_

"_No, los percebes sí."_

"_¡C-cállate! ¡Voy a colgar!"_

"_¡N-no! No cuelgues. Sólo quiero hablar."_

"_Idiota."_

"_Y, ¿qué estás leyendo?"_

"_El mismo libro."_

"_¿Ese sobre el alma humana?_

"_Sí, es muy interesante."_

"_Pensé que odiabas las historias de fantasmas"_

"_¡No es una historia de fantasmas! Ya te lo dije. No lo eches a perder."_

"_Almas, fantasmas, muertos, es lo mismo"_

"_No hay como razonar contigo, ¿verdad?_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Bueno, te daré algo en lo que pensar, tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Crees en las almas gemelas?"_

"_¿Hablas de la persona a la que supuestamente estas destinada?"_

"_No necesariamente, eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa que significa. Tu alma gemela no tiene que ser aquella persona destinada para ser tu amante. Tu alma gemela es básicamente la otra mitad de tu alma. Incluso el libro menciona que puede residir en un animal o planta." _

"_Oh, genial, ¿y si tu alma gemela es un percebe, Mio?_

"_¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡Rogaré a todos los dioses del mundo porque mi alma gemela no sea un percebe! ¡Juro que te cortaré la cabeza si me traes mala suerte, Ritsu!_

"_¡Hahaha!"_

"_¡Deja de reírte! ¡Hablo en serio! Rayos…_

"_Bien, bien. Lo siento."_

"_Por una vez tómame en serio, idiota."_

"_Sí creo en las almas gemelas."_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Sí, me gusta la idea de que alguien de por ahí es mi otra mitad."_

"_Wow, no esperaba eso."_

"_Mira, ahora quien es la que no se lo toma en serio"_

"_Te estoy tomando en serio; sólo estoy sorprendida, es todo."_

_"…y creo que encontré a mi alma gemela."_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Si. Es Yui. Hahaha"_

"_¿Yui?"_

"_¿Qué, estás celosa, Mio-chuan?"_

"_¡Claro que no! Pero por qué Yui de entre todo el mundo- bueno, supongo que tiene sentido."_

"_¡Ella es increíble! Entiende mis chistes a diferencia de ti."_

"_Sí… las dos son muy parecidas."_

"…_No me gusta ese tono en tu voz. ¡Oye! ¡No te burles de mí!"_

"_¡No me estoy burlando! Hahaha, ¡Tiene sentido ahora!"_

"_¡No te rías!"_

"_Hahaha"_

"_¡Mio!"_

* * *

><p>Luego de que Mio te dejara por segunda vez, seguiste viviendo tu vida sin rumbo, vagando de ciudad en ciudad. Los años pasaban pero valientemente cargabas con ellos en tus hombros. Has vivido por siempre después de todo y aún tenías un <em>por siempre <em>que recorrer. También podías haberte acostumbrado a eso. Sin embargo, con la industrialización vinieron nuevas leyes. Repentinamente te encontrabas incapaz de seguir viviendo sin papeles, documentos y materiales legales.

No podías existir como un fantasma en esta sociedad.

Podías simplemente alejarte de la civilización pero sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentar a la sociedad. Temprano, era lo mejor, claro, intentaste encajar, pero sin resultado. Fue difícil, muy difícil, así que terminaste alejándote de las grandes ciudades, pasando tus días en alguna de las más remotas regiones de Japón.

La sociedad no te molestaba allá. Eras auto-suficiente de todos modos.

Pero podías no encontrarte con ella si seguías escondiéndote.

El destino finalmente te dio algún tipo de salvación en forma de Natsumi Tainaka. La mujer madura te encontró un día pescando en un río y te llevó a casa a pesar de tus quejas.

"¿No tienes padres?"

"Ehm… no, señora."

"¿Familia?"

Sacudiste la cabeza y te sentiste algo inquieta por su mirada insistente.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un… poco."

"Entonces deja ese palo, chica, y ven conmigo."

"No necesita hacer—"

"¡Ahora!"

Echaste dicho palo a un lado.

Natsumi Tainaka sonrió.

Ella era necia, verdaderamente, la matriarca de una numerosa familia de agricultores, alegre, y no tomaría un No por respuesta. Rápidamente te integró a su familia, quienes estuvieron más que felices de recibirte ya que todos compartían la personalidad de su matriarca.

Su hijo mayor, bastante encantado por tu naturaleza despreocupada, propuso que te dieran el nombre de la familia con un poco de persuasión de su esposa embarazada.

El proceso de adopción tomó un tiempo pero pronto te comenzaron a llamar Ritsu Tainaka.

No pudiste hacer nada más que llorar de alegría cuando tu padre adoptivo le enseñó a todo el clan el papel que probaba que eras su hija.

"Pero… sólo me _encontró._" Sollozaste, levantando tu antebrazo para ocultar tus hinchados ojos.

"Y estoy contenta de haberlo hecho. Eres una persona maravillosa, Ricchan." Natsumi Tainaka te sonrió. "Ahora, deja de llorar y comamos. Estoy segura que tienes hambre."

"¡L-lo siento! Yo… n-nunca… he tenido una familia… nunca pertenecí a una."

"Silencio, niña."

"Ricchan," tu madre adoptiva acarició tu espalda y rió, "creo que a tu padre le está dando hambre."

"¿P-padre?" ambos, Kaze Tainaka y tu hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y sólo rieron como un par de tontos.

_Ni__ siquiera preguntaron por mí pasado…_

Te paraste de tu lugar y te inclinaste. "Gracias…" te tragaste tu sollozo que amenazaba con ahogar tu coherencia.

* * *

><p>Esperaste 150 años, un mes y uno que otro par de días.<p>

Y ella aún no aparecía.

Aunque la última década que pasaste con los Tainakas fue una de las más felices que has tenido, aún había un vacío en tu alma que no podía ser llenado. Incluso que les contaste a tu abuela y padres adoptivos sobre tu inmortalidad – comenzaron a preguntarse por que no envejecías después de 5 años con ellos y sin duda no querías dejarlos ahora que finalmente tenías una familia – no te dio esa sensación de liberación como esperabas.

No, sólo te sentías verdaderamente viva cuando esa chica de cabello negro y ojos grises estaba contigo.

_Aún sigo esperando…_

Caminabas por la acera pavimentada en tu camino hacia tu primer día de secundaria. Tú y tu familia se mudaron recientemente a esta ciudad porque tu padre consiguió un trabajo decente en una oficina y consideró que era mejor mudarse. Él y su esposa querían darte a ti y a Satoshi la mejor educación que pudieran, así que razones para _no _mudarse desaparecieron rápidamente.

_Escuela__… _

Lograste evitar ir a la escuela antes pero, aparentemente, de acuerdo a tus padres, debías ir, si ibas a vivir con ellos en la ciudad.

_Bien, no debería ser tan malo._

_Pero ¿no dijo que las clases comenzaban a las 8?_

Respiraste y miraste el reloj de tu celular.

Eran las 6:30 am.

Suspirando, pusiste tu celular en la bolsa de tu chaqueta. No es porque lamentaras no haber dormido más. No, los Tainakas se despertaban temprano y se te quedó el hábito. De lo que te quejabas era del hecho que tu padre te convenciera de que salieras tan temprano porque tenías que estar presente en la escuela antes ya que era el primer día.

_El Sol apenas se asoma… __agh_

Te entretuviste exhalando profundamente y viendo una nube negra elevarse hacia el cielo mientras caminabas. Te reíste de ti cuando notaste que, para un ser inmortal, eras bastante infantil.

El sonido de un suave tarareo te hizo dirigir la mirada hacia un patio.

Ahí, sentada en un banco con una mochila en su regazo, estaba una chica de cabello negro, ojos grises trenzando, despreocupadamente, dientes de león mientras tarareaba una simple melodía.

Firmemente y sin duda, tus pies se movieron, llevándote a donde estaba ella.

Antiguos recuerdos pasaron en frente de tus ojos, recordando a esa pequeña niña, la mujer mayor, y la princesa del pasado.

Cuidadosa y lentamente, después de más de un siglo de espera, te acercaste a la persona que habías estado esperando.

"Oye…"

Ella brincó ligeramente, sobresaltada, pero levantó su vista y te miró con curiosos ojos.

La curiosidad fue remplazada por una vaga familiaridad.

Sonreíste, "…no deberías estar aquí afuera. Aún está bastante oscuro."

"T-tu…"

"Mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka."

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

"R-Ritsu…"

"Sí."

"Soy Mio Akiyama."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_¿Finalmente terminaste ese libro__, Mio?"_

_"__Sí, anoche__."_

_"__Ese te tomó un buen tiempo__."_

_"__Bueno, era muy largo__."_

_"__¿Y, qué pensaste de él__?"_

_"__Deberías leerlo, Ritsu, es realmente bueno__."_

_"__Sabes que no me gusta leer libros. Si fuera un__ manga podría ser una historia diferente."_

_"…__dime, Ritsu, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que se siente ser __inmortal?"_

_"…"_

_"__Suena maravilloso y a la vez… bastante triste, ¿verdad?__"_

_"…"_

_"__Ritsu, ¿acaso me estás escuchando?"_

_"__¿No crees que ser inmortal es aburrido__?"_

_"__¿Por qué…?__"_

_"__Con todo ese tiempo en el mundo, __te quedarías sin muchas cosas que hacer. _

"_Creo que estás saliéndote del tema…"_

"_No, claro que no."_

"_Ritsu…"_

"_De hecho hay una diferencia entre vivir y sentirse vivo."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El tiempo no espera<strong>__**.**_

_**No se detiene**__**.**_

_**El tiempo sigue y sigue y sigue.**_

_**Así que no vivas.**_

_**Siéntete **_**vivo**_**.**_

_**Y **__**valora el tiempo que se te dio.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**THE END**

.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Espero que sí... Cuentenme que les pareció<p>

Original: **ghikiJ** (por algo se convirtió en mi autora favorita :3, aunque no se quiso casar conmigo xD)

BETA: **Nessy Texie** (como siempre gracias ane-san n.n BTW, o fue record o ya no cometo tantos errores? xD mejor no respondas .-.)

Y para aquellos que deseen saber Ritsu es simplemente una Inmortal, sin super poderes o cosas así.

Un pequeño comentario del intento de traductora:  
>Ésta historia me permitió encontrar la razón principal por la cual odio al Tiempo o a la idea de ser 'Inmortal' (haha, quien se quiere unir al club? 8D) Pero eso sí, me da la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona especial en algun momento de la línea del tiempo... (aunque probablemente no sea en esta vida...) Así que aprovechen las horas que les quedan de vida! (muchas o pocas eso, desgraciadamente, no lo sabemos) Y hagan todo lo que debenquieren hacer y no se arrepientan! :3

Ahora, pasando a otra cosa (sí, ya... ahorita me callo, perdón u.u):

Gracias, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review, en verdad me hacen muy feliz y me hacen sentir que las horas que paso frente a Bardiche (mi laptop) valen la pena... recuerden que este es un trabajo que se hace por amor y no por dinero... PERO cada review que ustedes dejan es como una propina... dakara: Спасибо [Spasiba] (eso es gracias, en ruso ^^)

Nos leemos en agosto... Y eso es una promesa! :3


End file.
